Gezwungen zu leben
by Telda Lady Bittersweet
Summary: Aufgrund des Eingreifens einer unbekannten Person hat Severus Snape den Angriff von Nagini überlebt. Da er nun gezwungen ist weiterzuleben, will er nur noch weg aus der magischen Welt, weit weg von England. Zehn Jahre im neuen Leben des Tobias Prince...Diese Story ist das Prequel zu meiner Geschichte "Der Chinesische Drache" auf FF punkt de
1. Ungewollte Rettung

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur meine Fantasie und diese Story. Die Figuren und Orte gehören JKR oder WB oder wem auch immer...^^

 _Ich sags gleich, das wird keine "schöne" Geschichte, denn es ist die Geschichte eines Mannes, der erst mühsam seinen Weg zurück ins Leben finden muss. Dass es dabei auch Sackgassen und falsche Abzweigungen gibt, ist nur zu erwarten..._

 **Ungewollte Rettung**

Ein unverständliches Flüstern, ein Rascheln von Kleidung und dann das Zuschlagen einer Tür nahm er als erstes wahr, als er zu sich kam, dann wurde es wieder still um ihn herum.

Er lag auf etwas Hartem und fühlte sich ziemlich tot. Allerdings musste dieses Gefühl falsch sein, denn erstens reizte ein ekelerregender, metallischer Geruch nach Blut seine empfindliche Nase und zweitens könnte er im Falle seines tatsächlichen Totseins wohl nicht den penetranten Geschmack von diversen Heiltränken auf seiner verquollenen Zunge wahrnehmen.

Moment...Heiltränke? Er selbst war nach dem Angriff der Schlange mit Sicherheit nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, irgendwelche Heiltränke einzunehmen. Das bedeutete, dass jemand ihm mindestens das Gegengift gegeben und die Wunde geschlossen haben musste, andernfalls wäre er entweder an dem Gift oder dem Blutverlust gestorben. Hätte er genug Kraft dazu gehabt, dann hätte er jetzt ausgiebig geflucht. Er hatte den Tod schon viel zu lange herbeigesehnt, aber auch dieses heiß ersehnte Geschenk schien ihm wie immer verwehrt worden zu sein.

Wieder wollte ihn die Schwärze der Ohnmacht überrollen, aber er kämpfte dagegen an. Etwas in seinem Hinterkopf wollte ihn mit aller Macht auf einen wichtigen Umstand hinweisen, doch noch konnte er es nicht greifen. Seine Gedanken trudelten zeitweise wie Herbstblätter im Wind und es war schwierig einen davon lange genug zu betrachten, doch der mahnende Ton in seinem Hinterkopf blieb. Er konzentrierte sich angestrengt, denn er war schon viel zu lange darauf angewiesen auf seine Intuitionen zu hören, damit er überleben konnte, um diesen Ton einfach ignorieren zu können. Sein Hals schmerzte, was, wenn man die Ursache betrachtete, jedoch zu vernachlässigen war, da es immer weniger wurde in dem Maße, wie sein Kopf klarer zu werden begann.

Da irgendjemand entschieden hatte, dass er weiterzuleben habe, musste er sich mit diesem Umstand nun intensiver auseinandersetzen. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und es gelang. Draußen war es mittlerweile wohl Nacht, denn außer einem schmalen Streifen silbrigen Mondlichtes war es stockdunkel. Als er sich zu bewegen versuchte, stellte er fest, dass er in einer klebrigen Flüssigkeit lag. Dem Geruch nach musste es Blut sein und es schien sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es sein eigenes war.

Nach und nach kehrten die Bilder der letzten Stunden in seinen Geist zurück, soweit er diese Stunden noch bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Den riesigen Schlangenrachen, der sich mit geifernden, langen und spitzen Zähnen auf ihn stürzte, der rasende Schmerz, als ihm diese Zähne die Kehle aufrissen, das Gefühl, dass mit jedem Herzschlag das Leben weiter aus ihm herausgetrieben wurde, die erschrockenen Augen von Potter und Granger, das Gefühl des kalten Glases der Phiole an seiner Haut, mit der Potter seine Erinnerungen aufgefangen hatte. Er hatte es geschafft. Im vermeintlich letzten Moment hatte er seine größte und letzte Aufgabe erfüllen können, nämlich Potter die wichtigen letzten Informationen zu geben, die es dem Auserwählten ermöglichen würden, die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien.

Seine Aufgabe war erfüllt. Doch er hatte Potter sogar mehr Erinnerungen gegeben als nötig gewesen wären. Warum er das getan hatte, war ihm auch jetzt nicht klar. Vielleicht hatte er sich gewünscht, dass wenigstens Potter einen Teil der Wahrheit über ihn wusste...

Was also sollte er jetzt noch hier in dieser Welt? Warum musste schon wieder jemand anders darüber entscheiden, ob er sterben durfte oder weiter leben musste? Ein Gefühl des Hasses gegen den Unbekannten stieg in ihm auf wie giftiges, brennendes Gas.

Doch wenn er schon weiterleben musste – Wo sollte er hin? Hier konnte er nicht bleiben. In der Welt, die er kannte, der magischen Welt, gab es keinen Platz für ihn. Darüber machte er sich keinerlei Illusionen. Die Todesser würden ihm nach dem Leben trachten, weil er sie und ihre verqueren Ideale verraten hatte. Sie würden ihn sofort auf Sicht töten. Und die andere Seite, die Seite des Lichtes, wäre für ihn um keinen Deut besser oder sicherer, galt er doch dort als überzeugter Todesser. Nicht einmal die Personen, die es besser hätten wissen müssen, würden ihn schützen wollen oder können.

Doch wer bei Merlin hatte ihn gefunden und mit den Heiltränken versorgt? Er hob mühsam eine Hand an seinen Hals und stellte fest, dass die Wunde geschlossen war. Bei schwarzmagischen Wunden war das nur mit Phönixtränen möglich. Und ein Phönix gab seine Tränen nicht jedem... Würde diese unbekannte Person wiederkommen? Welchem der beiden Lager würde sie angehören? Wollte er, dass sie ihn fanden? Bei dieser Frage angekommen, entschied er für sich, dass er von keiner der beiden Seiten gefunden werden wollte. Wenn er schon weiterleben musste, dann endlich zu seinen Bedingungen und mit seinen Entscheidungen.

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, als er in die große Blutlache fasste, in der er die letzten Stunden gelegen hatte. Dabei rutschte sein Umhang, von etwas Schwerem gezogen, fast von seinen Schultern. Er griff in die Umhangtasche und fand die mittelgroße Phiole seines speziellen Stärkungstranks, die bereits seit Monaten sein ständiger Begleiter war. Er hatte immer dafür gesorgt, dass die Flasche nachgefüllt wurde, weil er sicher war, dass er nicht mehr allzu lange würde durchhalten können. Nun kam ihm seine Voraussicht zugute. Er zog mit den Zähnen den Korken aus der Flasche, setzte sie an und goss den gesamten Inhalt hinunter. Er würde all seine Kraft brauchen, um so weit wie irgend möglich von hier wegzukommen. Doch der Trank wirkte nur etwa zwei Stunden. Diesen Trank bekam kein Schüler in Poppys Krankenstation. Den hatte er nur für sich modifiziert, um sicherzustellen, dass er genug Zeit hätte aus welcher Situation auch immer wegzukommen.

Als er danach aufstand, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass seine Beine ihn vorerst trugen und kaum zitterten. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und als er ihn gefunden hatte, verstaute er ihn sorgfältig in der dafür vorgesehenen Umhangtasche.

Zuerst würde er nach Hogwarts gehen. In seinen Kerkern könnte er sich mit frischer Kleidung und den Tränken versorgen, die er für die nächsten Tage brauchen würde, bis die Folgen des Angriffs der Monsterschlange Voldemorts endgültig überwunden wären. Mit diesem Entschluss lief er los. Doch alle paar Schritte musste er stehenbleiben, weil ihn die Kraft verließ. Der Weg war nicht sehr weit und als er das Schloss endlich vor sich sehen konnte, blieb er wieder stehen. Das Schloss brannte! Er sah in dem Feuerschein mehrere Gestalten, die immer wieder große Bündel vom Boden aufhoben und ins Schloss trugen. Erst als er näherkam, konnte er erkennen, dass diese „Bündel" Menschen waren, entweder tot oder verletzt.

Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit zu überprüfen, welche Seite gesiegt hatte. In diesem Moment war das für ihn absolut unwichtig. Er wollte nur noch hier weg. Kurzentschlossen versuchte er in seine Kerker zu apparieren und es gelang. Offensichtlich war die Appariersperre rund um Hogwarts entweder zerstört oder aufgehoben. Zunächst betrat er sein Schlafzimmer und holte aus seinem Schrank eine mittelgroße Tasche. Er stopfte ein paar Hemden, Hosen und Unterwäsche hinein, dann ging er zurück in den Wohnraum.

Mit langen Schritten strebte er auf seinen Tränkeschrank zu, riss die Türen auf und überflog das darin befindliche Arsenal an Tränken. Zielsicher griff er sich etliche Phiolen und verstaute sie ebenfalls in der Tasche. Er ließ den blutgetränkten Umhang von seinen Schultern rutschen und nahm einen sauberen von einem der Haken neben seiner Tür. Doch als er sich diesen umlegte, ließ gerade die Wirkung des Stärkungstrankes nach. Er rief nach Winky, seiner persönlichen Elfe, doch es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich, bevor es ploppte und die kleine Elfe erschien. Sie betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen. „Master Snape lebt!" freute sie sich ehrlich.

„Ja, ich lebe, aber niemand darf das erfahren, hörst Du? Niemand!" knurrte Severus.

„Aber..." die kleine Elfe rang die Hände, „warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht hierbleiben werde um zu sehen, wie sie mich weiter verachten und hassen oder gar töten! Kannst Du mir etwas zu essen bringen, bitte?"

„Selbstverständlich, Master Snape, einen Augenblick, Winky ist gleich wieder da!" Mit einem Plopp verschwand die kleine Elfe, um wenig später mit einem vollen Tablett wieder zu erscheinen. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch vor seinem Sessel am Kamin. Erschöpft ließ sich Severus fallen.

Bevor er sich jedoch über das Essen hermachte, musste er noch eine Frage stellen.

„Ist Voldemort tot?"

Mit leuchtenden Augen nickte die Elfe. „Ja, Master Potter hat den bösen Magier besiegt!"

Erleichtert schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Sein grausamer Meister war endlich und wirklich tot. Doch er, der so lange dafür gearbeitet und gelitten hatte, war nicht dabei gewesen. Er hatte dem Monster nicht all seinen Hass, seinen Verrat und seine wahre Loyalität in das durch die Dunklen Künste, die Voldemort praktiziert hatte, zerstörte Gesicht schleudern können. Dabei hatte oft allein dieser Wunsch ihn noch aufrecht gehalten. Noch etwas, das sich für ihn nun nie mehr erfüllen würde.

Resigniert wandte er sich dem Essen zu und stellte fest, dass er zwar noch Schwierigkeiten beim Schlucken hatte, diese aber geringer waren als zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Also ignorierte er sie und aß. Er war Schmerzen gewohnt und diese hier waren nicht einmal besonders stark. Er würde seine Kräfte brauchen für sein Vorhaben, so viel Entfernung wie möglich zwischen sich und Hogwarts zu bringen. Flüchtig kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es auch eine Flucht war. Eine Flucht vor seinen Erinnerungen an Schuld und Verbrechen.

Doch er wusste, dass er davor nirgendwohin fliehen konnte. Sie würden ihn verfolgen und quälen, wohin auch immer er ging. Oh, Albus Dumbledore hatte geglaubt, er würde Lily noch immer lieben. Doch was ihn all die Jahre wirklich gequält hatte, war keine unerfüllte Liebe, sondern ein Bild in seinem Kopf. Ein Kinderzimmer, ein Kinderbettchen, ein schluchzender kleiner Junge und eine tote Mutter. Und er trug eine Mitschuld an ihrem Tod. DAS war sein Antrieb gewesen in all den Jahren. Keine hoffnungslose Liebe würde so lange quälen. Nur Schuld quälte ewig...

Nachdem er sein Mahl beendet hatte, rief er wieder nach Winky. Als die winzige Elfe erneut erschien, befahl er ihr noch einmal, niemandem zu sagen, dass er noch lebte und auch nicht nach ihm zu suchen. Einen Moment überlegte er, denn es widerstrebte ihm, Winky darum zu bitten, doch er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, allein nach Spinner's End zu kommen. Die Elfe nahm die Tasche ihres Masters in die eine Hand, mit der anderen griff sie nach Severus' Hand und zusammen verschwanden sie.

In Spinner's End angekommen schleppte sich Severus mit letzter Kraft hinauf in das winzige, verwinkelte Zimmer unter dem Dach, in dem er schon als kleiner Junge geschlafen hatte, und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen. Eine dichte Staubwolke erhob sich, denn das Bett wie der ganze Rest des Hauses war schmutzig und heruntergekommen. Das beachtete er jedoch nicht, dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft. Winky hatte die Tasche ebenfalls heraufgebracht. Nun stand sie vor dem Bett und betrachtete ihren Master, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag und aussah, als sei bereits alles Leben aus ihm gewichen.

Normalerweise lag es nicht in ihrer Natur eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, doch sie liebte ihren Master. Nie war er unfreundlich zu ihr oder hatte sie gar geschlagen, wie es ihr bei ihrem früheren Herrn Barty Crouch ergangen war. Auch hatte Master Snape ihr strikt verboten sich selbst zu bestrafen. Und als sie nun seinen Zustand sah, beschloss sie einzugreifen. Sie hob ihre kleinen Hände, konzentrierte sich und wirkte einen Elfenheilzauber über ihren bereits schlafenden Master. Das würde ihm seine Kraft zurückgeben, damit er am nächsten Tag tun konnte, was immer er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er würde zwar noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis er alle Folgen seiner Verletzung überwunden hätte, aber fürs erste würde er auch ohne sie zurechtkommen. Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand sie.

Als Severus nach etlichen Stunden erwachte, fühlte er sich besser. Er erhob sich, duschte und zog sich frische Kleidung an. Er bat die herbeigerufene Winky ihm etwas zum Frühstück zu bringen und aß. Nach zwei Bechern Kaffee fühlte er sich bereits wesentlich besser und überlegte, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Da er in England nicht bleiben konnte und der europäische Kontinent für seinen Geschmack noch viel zu nah war, beschloss er, sich einen Portschlüssel zu schaffen. Das Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel war wesentlich kräfteschonender als apparieren oder flohen.

Normalerweise musste man einen solchen Portschlüssel im Ministerium beantragen und registrieren lassen. Das war jedoch das Allerletzte, das er tun würde. Was das Ministerium nicht wusste, konnte es auch nicht nachprüfen. Abgesehen davon glaubte er auch nicht, dass sich derzeit im Ministerium irgendjemand um solche Unwichtigkeiten kümmern würde.

Noch einmal rief er Winky und bat sie, den blutigen Umhang, den er in seinen Räumen in Hogwarts auf dem Boden liegengelassen hatte, zu beseitigen und schickte sie fort.

Dann stieg er die steile Stiege wieder hinunter und begab sich in das ehemalige Wohnzimmer seiner Eltern. Suchend sah er sich um und griff dann nach dem Schürhaken, der neben dem Kamin hing. Daraus würde er sich den Portschlüssel schaffen. Doch zunächst ging er zu dem großen, drehbaren Globus, der der ganze Stolz seines Vaters gewesen war. Da das Geld nie auch nur zum Leben reichte, hatte der Vater in seinen früheren Zeiten oft vor dem Globus gestanden und sich die fernen, unerreichbaren Länder angesehen. Später, als seine Tage nur noch durch den Alkohol bestimmt waren, hatte ihn der Anblick von Zielen, die er doch nie erreichen würde, eher wütend gemacht und einmal hatte Severus' Mutter den Globus sogar heimlich magisch reparieren müssen, weil sein Vater ihn im Rausch quer durch das Zimmer gegen die Wand geschmettert hatte.

Sich aus seinen Gedanken an seine trostlose Vergangenheit reißend drehte er den Globus nachdenklich langsam immer weiter, bis er den großen Kontinent Amerika vor sich sah. Dieses Ziel wäre weit genug weg von Europa. Es gab weite, fast unbewohnte Landstriche, vor allem im Westen. Riesige Wälder, in denen er sich erholen könnte und ihn niemand finden würde.

Er holte die Tasche, die Winky gestern Abend noch in seine Dachkammer gebracht hatte und stieg wieder hinunter. Er legte den Schürhaken auf den großen Tisch im Wohnzimmer, dann bewegte er seine Hand in einer komplizierten Figur über dem Schürhaken, der daraufhin bläulich aufleuchtete, bevor er wieder wie ein gewöhnliches Werkzeug zum Feuermachen aussah. In der einen Hand die Tasche, griff er mit der anderen Hand nach dem Portschlüssel und spürte, wie er scheinbar an seinem Bauchnabel fortgerissen wurde.

tbc?


	2. Weit weg

**Weit weg**

Dass Winky keine Minute nach ihm wieder in Spinner'sEnd ankam, bemerkte er nicht mehr. Sie hatte beschlossen alles, was ihrem Master anscheinend wichtig war, aus dem Haus fortzubringen.  
In Hogwarts hatte sie nämlich gehört, wie sich Miss Granger und Mister Potter darüber unterhalten hatten, dass sie am nächsten Tag in Spinner's End nach Winkys Master suchen wollten und Winky wollte seine Geheimnisse für ihn hüten, so wie er ihre Geheimnisse gehütet hatte. Nachdem sie nämlich von ihrem früheren Master verstoßen und dann nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte sie begonnen, dem Butterbier und dem Elfenwein mehr zuzusprechen, als gut für sie war. Nichts und niemand schien sie aus diesem Teufelskreis herausholen zu können.

Das war auch Headmaster Dumbledore aufgefallen und er hatte Winky kurzerhand Professor Snape als persönliche Elfe zugewiesen. Anfangs waren sie beide darüber überhaupt nicht begeistert. Professor Snape hatte niemals eine persönliche Elfe gewollt, zum einen, weil er ein sehr verschlossener Zauberer war, dem seine Privatsphäre sehr wichtig war. Zum anderen aber, weil er kein einziges Lebewesen an sich heranlassen wollte aus Furcht, entweder selbst erpressbar zu werden oder das Lebewesen durch seine Arbeit als Doppelspion in Gefahr zu bringen. Winky wusste das, wenn es auch niemand sonst zu wissen oder zu verstehen schien.

Und als Master Snape bemerkt hatte, dass Winky immer wieder Fehler machte, weil sie zu betrunken war, hatte er sie vor die Wahl gestellt. Er würde ihr helfen, aber er wollte sie nie wieder betrunken in seinen Räumen vorfinden. Sollte das je wieder vorkommen, würde er sie davonjagen.

Bei diesen Worten hatte er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen so streng und unerbittlich angesehen, dass Winky gewusst hatte, es war ihre letzte Chance. Von diesem Tag an hatte sie nie mehr eine Flasche Butterbier angerührt und auch kein einziges Glas Elfenwein.

Nun also würde sie die Bücher und die Aufzeichnungen ihres Masters und alles, was auch nur irgendwie wichtig sein könnte, fortbringen. Sie kannte ein Verlies in den Kerkern, das schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Dorthin würde sie alles bringen. Denn sie hoffte mit aller Kraft, dass ihr Master eines Tages zurückkehren würde. Und für Mister Potter und Miss Hermione würde sie eine Illusion erschaffen, damit niemand merkte, dass Master Snape hier gewesen war.

Winky konzentrierte sich, schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und alle Bücher, Aufzeichnungen und Gegenstände, die Master Snape besessen hatte, waren verschwunden. Zur Sicherheit stieg Winky noch in den Dachboden hinauf und fand tatsächlich noch einen uralten Reisekorb, in dem Pergamente und Bilder gelagert waren. Auch diesen Korb ließ sie verschwinden. Dann stieg sie wieder hinunter, sah sich in den nun leeren Räumen um und beschloss, auch noch den Keller anzusehen, den Master Snape ab und zu besucht hatte, wenn er längere Zeit hier war. Winky löste die Schutzzauber über der Kellertür und trat in das düstere Gewölbe. Kessel aus Kupfer, Silber und Gold standen hier, mehrere Waagen, Rührgeräte aus den verschiedensten Materialien und Regale voller Trankzutaten.

Die Zutaten würde Master Snape, wenn er jemals zurückkehrte, nicht mehr gebrauchen können, sagte Winky ihr gesunder Elfenverstand. Aber die anderen Besitztümer wären ihm vielleicht wichtig, also ab nach Hogwarts damit. Als sie alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit geregelt hatte, verschloss Winky die Kellertür erneut mit den Schutzzaubern und stieg wieder hinauf. Als sie Geräusche an der Tür hörte, schnippte sie in dem leeren Haus noch einmal mit den Fingern und überall standen wieder volle Bücherregale und Tische, bedeckt mit Pergamenten und Aufzeichnungen. Alles sah bewohnt aus, aber nichts deutete auf einen kürzlichen Besucher hin. Zufrieden und mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand Winky...

oOoOoOoOo

Als Severus wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, öffnete er die Augen und fand sich in einem dichten Wald wieder. Vor ihm stieg das Gelände leicht an und ein zugewachsener, kaum sichtbarer Weg schlängelte sich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Er würde sehen, wohin ihn der Weg führte...

Nach mehr als einer Stunde strammen Wanderns durch den scheinbar endlosen Wald erreichte Severus eine Hütte aus grob behauenen Baumstämmen. Vor der geschlossenen Tür wuchs ein bereits beachtlich dichter und hoher Busch, was bedeutete, dass diese Hütte seit mehr als einem Jahr niemand mehr betreten hatte. Severus machte kurzen Prozess mit dem Busch. Mit einer kreisenden Handbewegung schleuderte er einen Sectum Sempra gegen das störende Gewächs und ließ anschließend mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand die Reste verschwinden. Er trat an die Tür, die nicht verschlossen war und entfernte den einfachen Holzriegel, der verhinderte, dass die Tür durch einen Sturm aufgerissen wurde.

Als er die Hütte betrat, schlug ihm dumpfige Luft entgegen und es war stockfinster. Er ließ die Tür zum Lüften offen und wartete einen Augenblick, bis sich seine Augen an das Dunkel gewöhnt hatten. Dann trat er an die beiden von innen gesicherten Fenster und entfernte die stabilen Läden, so dass das Tageslicht in den Raum dringen konnte. Nun sah er sich prüfend um. Die Hütte war nicht groß.

Gegenüber der Eingangstür führte eine zweite, aus groben Brettern bestehende Tür weiter in eine kleine Kammer, die offenbar zum Schlafen genutzt wurde, denn eine aus Ästen gezimmerte Bettstatt stand darin. Auf dem Gestell lag als „Matratze" eine dicke Lage inzwischen brauner, vertrockneter Douglasiennadeln. Mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand ließ er die vertrockneten Zweige verschwinden. Zurück im Hauptraum sah er sich auch dort um. An einer Wand war ein Herd aus Stein grob gemauert, auf dem eine schwere Eisenplatte lag. Darauf stand ein rußgeschwärzter Kessel sowie ein ebensolcher Topf und an der Wand darüber hingen einige Küchenutensilien, die ebenfalls grob aus Holz geschnitzt waren. Rechtwinklig dazu stand an der anderen Wand ein kleiner Schrank und als Severus hineinsah, entdeckte er einige Dosen mit getrockneten Bohnen, eine große Dose mit Tee, ein Glas mit Salz, einige Dosen mit Trockenfleisch und ein wenig Geschirr.

Severus stellte seine Tasche auf den klobigen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und ging wieder hinaus, um sich auch dort umzusehen. An der wetterabgewandten Seite der Hütte waren Holzscheite gestapelt, die bereits grau geworden waren. Rund um die Hütte standen etliche Douglasien und ein riesiger Hickorybaum. Von den Douglasien holte er mit dem 'diffindo' genug Zweige und Nadeln, um sein Bett wieder aufzupolstern.

Ein Stück entfernt konnte Severus das leise Rauschen von fließendem Wasser hören. Er ging in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und landete an einem kleineren Flüsschen, dessen sauberes, klares Wasser in der nun schon tiefstehenden Sonne glitzerte. Als Severus unter der Wasseroberfläche eine Bewegung auszumachen glaubte, wirkte er lautlos einen 'accio Fisch' und hielt gleich darauf eine fette, zappelnde Forelle in den Händen. Er musste sich alle Mühe geben, damit ihm der glitschige Fisch nicht wieder entwischte und trug seine Beute zufrieden zur Hütte.

Den Topf stellte er auf die Herdplatte und füllte ihn per 'aguamenti' mit Wasser. Er ließ noch etliche Holzscheite hereinschweben, von denen er einige zum Herd dirigierte und die restlichen stapelten sich in einem großen Weidenkorb, der in einer Ecke der Hütte stand. Einige Scheite schob er in den rußigen Brennraum des Herdes und beschwor ein Feuer herauf. Bald prasselte es wohlig und das Holz knisterte in den Flammen. Um die Hütte herum hatte er einen Ignorierzauber gelegt.

Als er nun jedoch noch mit einem 'colloportus' Fenster und die Tür schließen wollte, passierte – nichts. Irritiert versuchte er es erneut, doch das Ergebnis war das Gleiche. Nichts geschah. Beunruhigt schloss er die Fenster und die Tür mit den Händen und dachte angestrengt nach. Gehört hatte er bereits davon, es jedoch noch nie selbst erlebt oder bei anderen bemerkt. Bei zum Beispiel starkem, anhaltendem Stress oder nach schweren Verletzungen, wenn der Körper seine gesamte Kraft zur Heilung brauchte, konnte es geschehen, dass das Magielevel gegen Null sank. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sich sein Magielevel wieder erholt haben würde und er wusste auch nicht, wie er dazu beitragen könnte, dass es sich erholte.

Als sein Magen sich lautstark bemerkbar machte, legte er zunächst den gesäuberten Fisch auf die nun rotglühende Herdplatte und goss sich anschließend einen großen Becher mit Tee auf. Der Fisch brauchte nicht lange, um gar zu werden und schon bald saß Severus am Tisch, aß seinen Fisch und trank den Tee, der erstaunlicherweise immer noch ein gutes Aroma hatte, trotz der offensichtlichen langen Lagerung.

Nachdem er nach dem Essen noch ein paar Minuten sitzen geblieben und seine neue Situation durchdacht hatte, stand er auf, nahm seine Tasche und trug sie in die kleine Kammer, um sie dort auszupacken. Dort stand nämlich auch ein Schrank und Severus hatte nicht die Absicht jedes Mal, wenn er frische Sachen brauchte, in der Tasche herumzuwühlen. Als er ganz unten in der Tasche dann seinen Zauberstab fand, fragte er sich, wie der dort hingekommen war, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, ihn nicht eingepackt zu haben, also musste Winky mal wieder weiter gedacht haben...

Danach ließ sich Severus erschöpft auf die weichen, duftenden Douglasiennadeln sinken, deckte sich mit seinem weiten Umhang zu und schlief fast sofort ein.

 _Er lag verletzt in der Heulenden Hütte, konnte sich nicht rühren und sein Zauberstab lag wenige Zentimeter außerhalb seiner Reichweite, als die Tür aufflog und etliche Gestalten mit schwarzen Umhängen und den wohlbekannten weißen Masken hereinstürmten. Sie standen bedrohlich um ihn herum, höhnten und drohten. Dann hob einer den Zauberstab und rief „crucio"...Schmerz zerriss ihn, wühlte sich durch sein Hirn, brannte sich durch seinen Körper, bis jeder Nerv nur noch nach Erlösung schrie._

Schweißgebadet und mit einem Schrei fuhr er auf und im ersten Moment drohte Panik ihn zu ersticken. Sein Herz raste. Er wusste nicht, wo er war und es war stockdunkel. Dann drang der zitronige Geruch der Douglasiennadeln, auf denen er lag, in sein Bewusstsein und allmählich kehrte die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Tag zurück.

Erschöpft und erleichtert ließ er sich auf sein Lager zurücksinken. Ohne seine Magie fühlte er sich absolut hilflos und dieses Gefühl machte ihm unendlich Angst. Noch nie in seinem Leben, außer vielleicht als kleines Kind, hatte er sich so gefühlt. Damit konnte er nicht umgehen. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder und unmerklich driftete er zurück in den Schlaf.

tbc?


	3. Durchatmen

**Durchatmen**

Der nächste, sehr frühe Morgen sah einen Severus Snape, der sich mühsam aus den Falten seines Umhanges wand, um aufzustehen. Doch ein starker Schwindel erfasste ihn, als er sich erheben wollte. Er beugte sich nach vorn und ließ den Kopf zwischen den Knien hängen. Langsam kam die Welt um ihn herum wieder zum Stillstand, aber der Vorfall hatte ihm auf recht brutale Art und Weise klargemacht, dass er sich nicht weiter überschätzen durfte. Hier in der Wildnis war er auf sich allein gestellt und niemand würde ihm helfen, wenn er die unsichtbare Grenze übertrat und sein Körper endgültig streiken würde.

Er schaute in den Schrank, in den er auf das oberste Brett gestern die Tränke aus Hogwarts gestellt hatte. Beinahe hätte er sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. Natürlich...der Blutverlust! Seine Fähigkeit zu logischem Denken und Schlussfolgern musste gestern doch sehr stark eingeschränkt gewesen sein...Er griff nach einer Phiole mit einem blutroten Inhalt und kippte sie hinunter. Der Blutbildungstrank würde fürs erste helfen. Er lief hinüber zu dem kleinen Flüsschen, zog sich aus und stieg in das noch empfindlich kalte Wasser. Es würde seinen Kreislauf ankurbeln und so schwamm er ein Stück, obwohl ihm wegen der Kälte die Zähne klapperten.

Als er später nach einem Frühstück aus Bohnen mit Fleisch bei einem Becher Tee saß, fasste er mehrere Entschlüsse. Erstens würde er seinen Zauberstab weiter auf keinen Fall benutzen. Die Stäbe hatten eine Signatur, die beim Ministerium registriert und damit verfolgbar war und da er sowieso genau so gut und viel lieber stablose Magie wirkte, wäre das auch kein Problem. Zweitens würde er gezwungenermaßen sein neues Leben langsamer angehen, schon seinem geschundenen Körper zuliebe. Doch für heute würde er sich zunächst noch Ruhe gönnen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ebenfalls ruhig. Er nutzte seine Magie kaum und hoffte, dass sie sich dadurch erholen würde. Er fischte und erlegte mit einem Avada Kedavra einen Maultierhirsch und hatte daher genug zu essen. Langsam spürte er, wie sich sein Körper erholte. Durch das tägliche Schwimmen entspannten sich Muskelbereiche, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie besaß. Er hatte nur noch ein Mal einen Blutbildungstrank genommen. Der Schwindel war nicht zurückgekehrt. In der Nähe seiner Hütte fand er Kräuter für seinen Tee und einige magische Kräuter, die er in England für teures Geld früher kaufen musste. Da er aber leider keine Möglichkeiten hatte, Derivate für die in seinen Rezepten geforderten Kräuter zu erforschen, musste er auf das Nachbrauen seiner Tränke verzichten.

Nach etwa zwei Wochen fühlte er sich gekräftigt und gesund genug, um die Hütte endgültig zu verlassen und weiterzureisen. Sorgfältig packte er seine Sachen und die restlichen Tränke sowie auch die leeren Phiolen wieder in seine Tasche. Noch einmal sah er sich in der Hütte um, dann legte er die schweren Läden wieder vor die Fenster und schob draußen den Riegel der Tür wieder vor. Dann folgte er dem fast überwachsenen Pfad, der ihn hierher geführt hatte, weiter und tauchte wieder in den Wald ein.

Seit Stunden lief er nun schon durch diesen scheinbar endlosen Wald. Das Laufen und die Stille hatten seine Gedanken klar und ruhig werden lassen. Dann hörte er in der Entfernung Geräusche, die auf eine Straße schließen ließen, auf der Fahrzeuge unterwegs waren. Er folgte dem Geräusch und kam nach einer weiteren halben Stunde an der Straße an. Noch im Schutz der Bäume transformierte er seine Kleidung. Statt der schwarzen Stoffhose trug er nun eine schwarze Hose aus dickem Leder sowie eine ebensolche Jacke und wadenhohe Stiefel. Den Umhang verstaute er in seiner Tasche und schwang sie sich anschließend über die Schulter. Dann trat er aus dem Wald und lief nun am Rand der Straße weiter. Da ihm die Richtung, in der die Fahrzeuge fuhren, egal war, beschloss er das nächste Fahrzeug anzuhalten und sich mitnehmen zu lassen.

Doch so einfach war das nicht. Etliche Autos fuhren weiter ohne anzuhalten. Endlich kam ein alter, verbeulter, wohl ehemals weißer Pickup vorbei, der tatsächlich anhielt. Da Severus keine Lust auf Gespräche und Gesellschaft hatte, stieg er auf die kleine Ladefläche und setzte sich an die Wand der Fahrerkabine gelehnt und die langen Beine ausgestreckt. Fast wäre er eingedöst, doch zumindest mit einem Auge betrachtete er die weite Landschaft. Als ein riesiges Schild auftauchte, das angab, dass der Ort Chiloquin im Bundesstaat Oregon nur noch zehn Meilen entfernt sei, machte er sich innerlich bereit, wieder in die Zivilisation zurückzukehren.

In dem kleinen Ort angekommen, signalisierte er dem Fahrer des Pickup, dass er aussteigen wollte und als der Wagen hielt, klopfte er zum Dank kurz auf das Dach der Fahrerkabine, bevor er absprang.

Der Ort war winzig, hatte schätzungsweise 800 Einwohner und wurde von Wald, Wasser und Bergen eingeschlossen. Es gab einen Second-Hand-Laden, ein Casino, eine winzige Kirche und eine Holzfällerfirma. Es war nun später Nachmittag, die Sonne machte sich bereit, hinter den Bergen zu versinken und es wurde langsam kühl. Irgendwo musste er einen Platz zum Schlafen finden. Zum Glück sah es nicht danach aus, als wollte es in den nächsten Stunden anfangen zu regnen, doch ein Dach über dem Kopf wäre auf jeden Fall vorzuziehen. Im Gehen schlug er den Kragen seiner Lederjacke hoch und bewegte unbehaglich die Schultern. Ihn fröstelte.

Als er fast den Ortsrand erreicht hatte, kam er an einem Holzschuppen vorbei. Vorsichtig sah er sich um und schlich dann zu der in der einbrechenden Dunkelheit kaum noch sichtbaren Tür. Offensichtlich befand sich nichts wertvolles in dem Schuppen, denn die Tür war nicht verschlossen. Er schob sie auf und trat ein. Hinter sich zog er die Tür sorgfältig wieder zu. Er hatte nämlich keine Lust als Landstreicher aufgegriffen zu werden. In dem Schuppen lagerte Heu und er hatte wahrlich schon schlechtere Bedingungen als hier in diesem Schuppen zum Schlafen gehabt. Er wühlte sich eine bequeme Kuhle, legte sich hinein und deckte sich mit seinem Umhang zu. Morgen würde er sich wohl oder übel eine Arbeit suchen müssen, denn Muggelgeld besaß er nicht und er wagte es stark zu bezweifeln, dass die Leute hier Galleonen annehmen würden, von denen er auch nicht viele dabei hatte. Er schloss die Augen und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn sehr früh eine dunkle, ruhige Stimme. „Was glaubst Du, was Du hier tust, mein Junge?"  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah vor sich einen alten Mann stehen. Lange graue Haare reichten ihm bis zu den Schultern. Ein zerknittertes Gesicht, aus dem freundliche dunkle Augen auf Severus hinuntersahen. Der Mann zog sich einen Heuballen heran und setzte sich. Erstaunlicherweise fühlte sich Severus in der Gegenwart des Mannes weder bedrängt noch sonst in irgendeiner Art unwohl. Ruhig setzte er sich auf. „Mein Name ist Tobias Prince," stellte er sich vor. „Ich bin nicht aus dieser Gegend und kenne mich hier auch nicht aus."

„Ich sehe, dass Du die Gabe hast. Doch ich sehe auch, dass sie sehr geschwächt ist. Du hast schwere, dunkle Zeiten hinter Dir und eine Verletzung, die anderen den Tod gebracht hätte."

Es erstaunte Severus nicht wenig, dass der alte Mann mit einer Sicherheit sprach, als wüsste er alles über ihn. Was sollte er antworten? Aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen wollte er den Mann nicht belügen, aber er hatte auch nicht die Absicht zu viel über sich preiszugeben. „Du siehst tief, alter Mann. Doch ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen."

Langsam nickte der Mann. „Man nennt mich Darkwing. Ich bin in meinem Volk, was Ihr einen Schamanen oder Medizinmann nennt."

„Hast auch Du die Gabe, Darkwing?"

Leise lachte der alte Mann in sich hinein. „Würde ich sie sonst bei Dir erkennen? Doch komm, Du hast noch nichts gegessen. Dein Körper braucht Kraft." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und winkte Severus ihm zu folgen. Er führte den Jüngeren zu einem kleinen Holzhaus. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, wies er auf einen blanken Holztisch, an dem zwei Stühle standen. Er selbst wandte sich zu einem Herd um, in dem ein Feuer prasselte. Auf dem Herd stand ein zerbeulter Kessel, aus dem es dampfte.

Darkwing nahm zwei Becher und goss aus dem Kessel etwas hinein. Dann stellte er einen der Becher vor Severus hin. Aus einem Schrank nahm er Brot, Butter, einen goldgelben Käse und ein Stück Schinken. Nachdem er noch Messer und Teller auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, setzte er sich zu Severus und sie begannen zu essen. Severus hob den Becher an seine Nase. Ein Kräutertee, wie es schien, mit einem sehr angenehmen Geruch.

„Trink nur, es wird Dir helfen, Deine Gabe zu stärken."

Severus trank einen Schluck und verspürte zunächst ein leichtes Kribbeln, das sich von seinem Mund und seinem Magen aus langsam fortsetzte. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und er konnte spüren, wie seine Magie sich sammelte.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, lehnte sich der alte Schamane zurück und seine klugen, ruhigen Augen fixierten Severus. „Was hast Du jetzt vor, Tobias Prince?"

Severus lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. Sinnend schaute er auf seine Hände, dann hob er den Blick und sah Darkwing an. „Ich muss arbeiten, denn ich besitze kein Geld, mit dem ich hier zahlen könnte. Aber ich möchte auch die Pflanzen dieser Region kennenlernen, denn ich braue daraus Trä werde jedoch nicht lange hierbleiben."

Prüfend sah Darkwing ihn an. „Ich lebe vom Holz fällen. Du könntest mir helfen. Ich bezahle Dich, zeige Dir die heilenden Pflanzen und Du zeigst mir, wie Du Tränke braust. So lernen wir voneinander und haben beide etwas davon. Draußen am Wald habe ich eine Hütte für Wanderarbeiter. Sie steht zur Zeit leer und dort bist Du ungestört."

Severus überlegte nicht lange. Ein besseres Angebot konnte er auf die Schnelle nicht finden und ohne Geld, das war vollkommen klar, könnte er bestenfalls als Einsiedler im Wald eine Zeit lang überleben. Doch er fühlte sich noch zu ruhelos, um an einem Ort lange zu bleiben. Für ein paar Wochen jedoch mochte es gehen und so sagte er zu.

Darkwing zeigte ihm die kleine Hütte am Wald. Ein ordentliches Bett, ein Schrank, ein gemauerter Herd, ein Tisch und zwei Stühle bildeten die gesamte Einrichtung. In einer kleinen Nebenkammer gab es ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette. Doch alles war sauber und in der Nähe floss ein breiterer Fluss vorbei, in dem er weiter seine Schwimmrunden drehen konnte. Außen an der Wand der Hütte hingen verschiedene Äxte, von denen Darkwing ihm eine in die Hand drückte. Nachdem Severus seine Tasche abgelegt hatte, folgte er dem alten Mann in den Wald. Der Schamane hatte die Bäume, die gefällt werden sollten, bereits markiert. Bis zum Abend klang nur noch das Geräusch der Axtschläge durch die stille Natur. Die schwere Arbeit tat Severus gut. Er legte all seine Aggressionen in die Axtschläge und spürte nach einigen Stunden, wie er ruhiger wurde.

Als die Sonne schon tief stand, winkte ihm Darkwing aufzuhören. An der Hütte angekommen verabschiedete sich der Schamane und Severus blieb allein. Er beschloss noch eine Runde zu schwimmen, um seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Er war schließlich nicht als Holzfäller geboren worden und wenn ihm die schwere Arbeit auch guttat, so schmerzten ihn doch einige Bereiche seines Körpers, die diese Arbeit nicht gewohnt waren. Als er vom Schwimmen zurückkam, saß Darkwing mit einem großen Korb auf der Bank der kleinen Veranda an der Hütte. Er hatte Severus etliche Vorräte gebracht, lehnte jedoch dessen Einladung zum Essen ab und ging.

In den nächsten Wochen verliefen die Tage nach immer dem gleichen Muster. Vom frühen Morgen an bis zum Mittag fällten sie Bäume. Am Nachmittag streiften sie durch den Wald und Darkwing zeigte ihm die Pflanzen, Kräuter und Steine und erklärte deren Wirkung. Abends braute Severus mit Darkwing einfache Heiltränke. Danach, wenn er allein war, schrieb und zeichnete Severus alles auf, was ihm der Schamane gezeigt und erklärt hatte. Am Ende jeder Woche zahlte ihm Darkwing seinen Lohn aus. Und er zahlte gut, so dass Severus' Muggelgeldbestand stetig wuchs.

Ausgaben hatte er nur für Lebensmittel, die er in Chiloquin bei einer freundlichen älteren Frau einkaufte. Sie hatte bei seinem ersten Besuch ein wenig Smalltalk betreiben wollen, aber Severus' Antworten waren nur kurz und die Frau hatte sehr schnell akzeptiert, dass er keine Quelle für persönliche Informationen war. Danach hatte sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen, lächelte ihm nur freundlich zu, wenn er den Laden betrat.

Anfang Juli verspürte Severus den Drang weiterzuziehen. Ein paar Tage überlegte er noch, doch eines Abends, als Darkwing und er noch auf der Veranda der kleinen Hütte saßen, erklärte Severus, dass er fort wollte. Darkwing machte ihm den Vorschlag auf den Holztransporter zu warten, der Mitte Juli die gefällten Stämme nach Roseburg bringen würde. Der Schamane würde mit dem Fahrer sprechen, damit der Tobias mitnahm und so saß Severus eines sonnigen und warmen Tages Mitte Juli in dem riesigen Holzlaster und fuhr der Stadt Roseburg entgegen.

tbc?


	4. Absturz

Hey zusammen,

an alle Snape-Liebhaber: Ihr müsst jetzt sehr, sehr tapfer sein. Severus geht es in diesem Kapitel überhaupt nicht gut, und das hat einen schwerwiegenden Grund...  
Aber manchmal ist Hilfe näher als man glaubt...

-

An der Kreuzung der Bundesstraße 124 mit der Harvard Ave stieg Severus aus dem Laster, hob noch einmal grüßend die Hand, bevor der Motor aufheulte und der Holztransporter langsam an Geschwindigkeit zulegte und verschwand.

Er sah sich um und lief langsam die Harvard Avenue hinunter. Hier fanden sich meist kleinere Vorortvillen, bis er an einem großen Gebäude ankam. Auf einem glänzenden Schild stand: Firestation #2 Harvard/Roseburg. Auf einem Werbeaufsteller stand ein weiteres Schild, allerdings aus Pappe, auf dem Freiwillige für die Waldbrandbekämpfung in der Saison gesucht wurden.

Severus überlegte nicht lange und meldete sich beim Firechief, der ihn erfreut begrüßte. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und der Firechief empfahl Severus noch die Travelodge, als er hörte, dass Severus eine Bleibe suchte.

In den nächsten Wochen rückten die Firefighters und mit ihnen Severus Snape täglich aus, entweder zu Übungen oder zu echten Waldbränden. Zum Glück waren es noch nicht die Feuerstürme, die es bis ins nationale und internationale Fernsehen schafften, sondern eher kleine Brände, die sie relativ leicht in den Griff bekamen. Der Firechief war sehr angetan von Severus. Seine Umsicht und seine schnellen Reaktionen wurden zum Gesprächsthema im Bereitschaftsraum und die Männer der Firebrigade hatten sehr schnell akzeptiert, dass der neue Mann kein Schwätzer war, lieber für sich blieb, man sich auf ihn aber zu hundert Prozent verlassen konnte.

Eines Tages jedoch wurden die Firefighters zu einem Hausbrand gerufen. Im Vorgarten lag bereits Hausrat und die Flammen schlugen hoch aus dem Dach heraus. Und da geschah es. Plötzlich konnte sich Severus bei diesem Anblick nicht mehr bewegen. Wie festgenagelt stand er und starrte blicklos auf das Szenario. In seinem Geist hörte er die jämmerlichen Schreie einer Frau und ihrer Kinder, sah Leichen im Garten liegen und Schatten mit langen schwarzen Umhängen und weißen Masken Flüche wirken. Er stand wie versteinert, konnte keinen Finger rühren. Dann brach er zusammen. Als er Stunden später wieder klar denken konnte, befand er sich in seinem Zimmer in der Lodge ohne eine Erinnerung daran, wie er dort hingekommen oder was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war. Draußen war es bereits dunkel, aber der Mond war noch nicht aufgegangen. Es mochte also noch relativ früh sein. Völlig erschöpft beschloss er schlafen zu gehen.

Sie waren zu fünft, die Lestranges, Theodore Nott, Walden Macnair und er selbst, Severus Snape. Es war eine seiner ersten, vom Dunklen Lord befohlenen „Bestrafungsaktionen". Sie waren in die Nähe des Hauses appariert. Dort wohnte ein Zauberer, dessen einziges „Vergehen" darin bestanden hatte eine Muggelfrau geheiratet zu haben. Gemeinsame Kinder hatte das Paar nicht, aber die Frau brachte aus ihrer ersten Ehe 2 Kinder mit, acht und zehn Jahre alt.

Macnair kannte den Zauberer und lockte ihn aus dem Haus. Er und Nott begannen sofort den wehrlosen Mann mit dem Cruciatus zu foltern, während Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Mann die Fenster und Türen des Hauses versiegelten, so dass es niemand mehr verlassen konnte und anschließend Feuer hineinwarfen. Die qualvollen Schreie des Mannes vermischten sich mit den verzweifelten Hilferufen der Frau und der Kinder in dem brennenden Haus und dem Prasseln und Krachen des Feuers. Severus stand wie gelähmt unter einem Baum, konnte sich nicht rühren, nicht helfen, nicht schützen. Die Schreie schnitten in seine Seele, als würde er selbst gefoltert...

Mit einem lauten, gequälten Schrei fuhr er aus dem Traum auf. Er zitterte und bebte am ganzen Körper. Eine noch zu dreivierteln volle Whiskeyflasche stand auf seinem Tisch, aus der er sonst abends mal ein Glas getrunken hatte. Diese Flasche setzte er jetzt an den Mund und trank in großen, gierigen Schlucken, ohne auf das Brennen in seiner Kehle zu achten.

Dieses Feuer und die darauf folgende Albtraumnacht waren der Beginn seines Absturzes.

Er kündigte bei den Firefighters, zog aus der Lodge aus, weil er es sich nicht mehr leisten konnte dort zu wohnen und begann regelmäßig zu trinken. Ab und an arbeitete er in einem heruntergekommenen Saloon, putzte den Gastraum, trug die Küchenabfälle hinaus und wenn es nichts zu tun gab, soff er mit den abgewrackten Gestalten, die sich dort herumtrieben. War der Alkoholpegel hoch genug, prügelten sich die Saufkumpane, dass die Fetzen flogen. Mehr als eine Nacht hatte Severus bereits in der Ausnüchterungszelle des Policedepartments verbracht.

Er sah genau so heruntergekommen aus wie seine Saufkumpane, unrasiert, die Haare dreckig, die Klamotten zerrissen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Er schlief unter Brücken oder in dunklen Winkeln. Sein altes Leben hatte er schon fast vergessen. Er dachte nicht mehr an die kostbaren Bücher, die er einst geliebt und gelesen hatte, dachte nicht mehr an Hogwarts, an die magische Welt. Als er eines Tages feststellte, dass er nicht mehr zaubern konnte, war es ihm egal. So kam er auch nicht mehr an seine magisch verkleinerte Tasche und die darin befindliche Kleidung heran, die er immer noch bei sich trug. Auch das war egal...

Nur seine Albträume blieben, wurden immer schlimmer. Jede Nacht fürchtete er sich mehr und mehr vor dem Moment, wo er dem Schlaf nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Die Bilder der Träume quälten ihn, trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Und nach jedem dieser Albträume wuchs der Hass auf den einen Menschen, der ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, dies alles wieder und wieder zu durchleben. Würde er diese Person jetzt treffen, er würde sie mit den bloßen Händen erwürgen. Schon mehrfach hatte er geglaubt, eine der finsteren Gestalten aus seinen Albträumen gesehen zu haben und hatte harmlose Bürger angegriffen. Severus Snape entwickelte sich mehr und mehr zu einer tickenden Zeitbombe. Hätte er seine Magie noch gehabt, dann wäre er zu einer wirklichen großen Gefahr geworden. In diesem Punkt war es zumindest ein Glück, dass er sie nicht mehr hatte.

Doch anscheinend hatte Merlin ein Einsehen mit dem gequälten Mann. Eines Tages saß Severus Snape mit trüben Augen und so verwahrlost wie schon seit Wochen in einem Winkel, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel. Er hob seine glasigen Augen langsam zu dem Gesicht des Mannes hinauf, der vor ihm stand.


End file.
